


Bad Things Happened

by aNonny_mouse



Series: Bad Things Happen [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, No Mercy Run, Post pacifist, We Have Your Loved One, You Said You Would Let Them Go, envy - Freeform, no good deed goes unpunished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNonny_mouse/pseuds/aNonny_mouse
Summary: Old drabbles from that time I reblogged someone else's Bad Things Happen Bingo. Two Undertale, three Deltarune, not a crossover.
Series: Bad Things Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837585
Kudos: 6





	1. A Good Example (Papyrus)

Flowey had said he was too nice. It came up when he advised Papyrus to be more firm, and then again when he quite literally stabbed him in the back.

Papyrus considered the thought when he helped Undyne with a project in which she got all the credit, and when his kindness to hecklers was rebranded as naivete. He knew that what they had said was cruel, and that despite their souls of love, hope, and compassion, they were capable of all variety of hurtful things. It’s just, there is something so very satisfying and petty in insisting on taking insults positively despite the protests of the tormentor, or sending out food packs to the teens in the woods who make a habit of sabotaging his puzzles. It completely throws them for a loop and often tricks them into being kind in return.

It’s true that being nice was not always easy, but it was something he thought worth the effort. Even when it’s unappreciated. Even when it’s inconvenient.

Even when a child walks towards him with dust clinging to the folds in their clothing.

He knows what they’ve done and what they’re set to do. He knows that they’re going to see groveling and threats and accusations from everyone else, but he can provide something different. Arms spread wide, he leads by example. Each monster will have their own way of stopping this path. None can be sure if they’ll succeed, but they all know that they have to try.


	2. Watching from a Window (Chara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally happy, so why aren't they?

Monsters and humans alike amble across sunlit paths, weaving in and out of shops and restaurants or resting along conveniently placed benches or the edges of a water fountain. Frisk walks hand in hand with Toriel into one of these stores and Chara follows behind, a meandering soul with nothing better to do than watch their family experience the life that they could never provide for them.

Sure, they’re happy that monsters finally got their happy ending. Watching them sit comfortably in the sun and just stare up at the sky with such contentment, or laughing at the younger monsters as they accustom themselves to human culture or the weather or the never ending expanse of world that’s been opened up in every direction. But every now and then, a little twinge twists at their gut knowing that they can never be a part of that experience.

When Toriel holds Frisk’s hand, and tucks them in at night, and gives them pie or advice or a hug, when Asgore ruffles their hair or teaches them about flowers, Chara can’t help but be a little petty, knocking over a watering can or turning the heat up an extra bit so everything Frisk makes is just a little burnt.

One day when they were particularly lashing out, they came across a Hershey’s kiss and a note on Frisk’s desk.

DO YOU WANT TO TALK?

They huffed a bit then grabbed a pencil to respond. It’s a little difficult to write without a corporeal set of hands and their handwriting comes out in shaky block letters.

MAYBE

It’s gonna be a hassle to keep up a conversation like this, and they aren’t even sure what they’d say if they started one, but when you haven’t spoken to anyone for years, you kind of ache for whatever you can get. Besides, Frisk is stubborn as hell. Chara couldn’t stop them from playing therapist before and they sure won’t be able to now.

When Frisk returns to their room, it takes a while for them to check the paper, but when they do, they light up a bit and sit down next to the desk. They sign to the air, “Are you here?”

Chara chuckles a bit as the situation reminds them of every Ouija or mediation interaction ever. They grab the pencil.

YES

“Good, are you okay?”

I’M DEAD

They laugh then amend their statement, “Are you feeling okay?”

I DON’T KNOW

NO

“What’s wrong?”

They think about it, not sure how much to say or where to start. They’re dead for one, but that’s been established. But not dead enough. When they were alive, they never really believed in an afterlife for humans. Once dead, they figured they’d stay that way. Now more than ever, they wish that they would. They’re upset, more than a little invisible, lonely, and useless.

“Are you angry?” Frisk prompts.

YES

They suppose that’s part of it.

“At me?”

They consider it. They lashed out the most at Frisk, so that would make sense, but when they mentally try to apply anger at them directly it falls flat.

NO

“At Toriel?”

Kind of. It really sucks to see her so at ease with Frisk, treating them like her own child, giving them Asriel’s clothes and Chara’s toys. They really want to be mad at her for moving on so quickly, for being so happy, but that doesn’t stick either.

AT MYSELF

The monsters deserve their happy ending. They helped you and accepted you from the very moment you fell into their lives. They could’ve treated you like a burden or a threat, but even though you held the key to the freedom of their entire race, they put your life first and made sure you lived the best one they could provide. Maybe after you died, they could use your soul and make their way out but you went and destroyed that for them too. You’re jealous that Frisk was able to succeed where you could not and now they’re reaping the rewards of their success and you’re stuck watching through a wall.

Frisk hugs the air in a very sincere embrace. It looks very comical as Chara isn’t even floating right there, but the sentiment is felt regardless. Frisk reassures them of their worth and makes a promise to speak with them more often, about feelings, life events, memories, whatever is needed at the moment. Though regrets and insecurities are natural, they won’t let Chara suffer in silence. Chara is glad that this human was the one to wake them up, and overtime they become a support in return as well. Nothing is perfect but at least they aren’t alone.


	3. World's Edge (Ralsei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei confronts The Queen and realizes what needs to be done.

“You said you would let them go.” The prophecy foretold by Time and Space, both standing in front of you in the palms of the Queen. She had provided the tale, your life’s mission, and now as your trio finally reaches the end, you find yourself irredeemably stuck. The fountains are closed, and with them, the Lightner’s only path home.

“I said nothing of the sort. Check the lines of your prophecy again, there is nothing to state that the heroes would return to the land of light.”

“But there’s nothing to say they’d be stuck here forever!” Away from their loved ones, in a dark and empty kingdom. You know that pain too well to wish it upon others, especially onto your friends.

The Queen sighs and bends down as if to console a child, “Sweet prince,” a title that she had granted you and that you now realize is as empty as the kingdom you rule, “Isn’t this for the best? You have suffered so long in solitude for my sake, and now you have found yourself two marvelous friends. If they were to leave, you know they could not return. You will be worse off knowing friendship lost than never knowing it at all.”

That is certainly a concern that’s nagged at your mind the further into your adventure the three of you grew, and now that it has resurfaced, you remember the actual source of that promise. The Queen had never said she would send them back. No, that was a mantra that you had ingrained into yourself, that no matter how attached you became or how difficult the path may grow, you said you would let them go. And you intend to stand by that promise.

You turn your back to the Queen and return to your friends’ sides. “Come on, Kris. We have to find the Knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on speculation about the roles of the Queen and the Knight in game. The Queen created Ralsei and gave him the prophecy, but with the fountains closed, the Lightners have no way home. The Knight was said to be able to create dark fountains, so Ralsei implies searching them out to make a new portal home, undoing the work of the prophecy and likely pushing the team into all sorts of trouble.


	4. You Have a Good Mother (Susie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie watches the townsfolk from afar, knowing she couldn't possibly belong.

Susie climbs up into a hidden nook overlooking the festival stands, corn dog held in her teeth to free her hands for climbing. Once she’s settled in, she digs into her stolen fare. It doesn’t take long for the food to disappear, leaving her to idly chew at the stick and watch over the events below. Little kids play carnival games and families gather both around and inside the lake to her left. 

Towards the entrance, she spots a family walking in, two large goat monsters with their smaller duplicate and a human tagging behind. The parents talk amicably while the young goat dances at the edge of their vision, attention flicking across the many colors and sights around him. The human picks up pace and places themself between the larger figures, reaching a hand in either direction and jumping repeatedly. The adults look down from their conversation but instead of annoyance, they respond with a smile and lift the child just enough to swing them with each step. They look like some commercial family. She’d probably hate whatever they were selling purely on principle.

She averts her eyes to scan the rest of the crowd. There’s a small gathering around a balloon monster maker, as little kids get disposable crowns, fragile swords, and mini versions of themselves or their friends. That deer family is selling some Christmas themed sweets again. The daughter looks like she’s preparing a sample tray. Susie locks that in as her next target, but before she can move to act, the goat family reappears in her vision. 

The parents approach the stand and greet the family within. The goat kid is holding close to them this time while the human wanders. They sneak up behind the doe and snatch a few treats from the tray. She turns to the thief in protest and they run, laughing all the while. The deer pursues, more like a game of tag than of catching a criminal. The human looks back at their pursuant and trips forward, smacking into the dirt and narrowly avoiding the feet of passersby.

Susie leans forward for the fate of the thief, as the two goats join the deer in a sprint at the offender. She gathers her legs up and waits for the sentencing. Both adults kneel down and reach out for the child, a paw wipes at their forehead, another pulls gently at their knee. Healing, comforting pats and nuzzles, and not a lick of retribution. The deer family brings over a rag to dab away at their scrapes, and the mother proffers up a bandage.

Susie fidgets in her outlook, rubbing at the sore spots and scratches along her own legs. Rigid and shaking, an ember flickers in her gut and she turns away before it can burn its way to her eyes. She leaves her watchtower.


	5. Prisoners (Seam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Have Your Loved One.

A return message hung on the entrance of the shop in neat lettering. “No Refunds.”

The shopkeep smiled in satisfaction at the quip.

Earlier that morning, the store had an interesting new addition: a ransom note and Jevil’s tail.

If they truly meant what they said, then Seam needn’t worry in the slightest. They may have intended a kidnapping but Jevil is talented at flipping cages. The whole of the dark world has been in this one for the past 100 years. Really all they accomplished was providing him a captive audience.

Seam can’t help but wonder though, how they managed to get to him without requesting a key piece here. And if they were clever enough to get out of this cage and return to impart the threat, they must be a match for Jevil indeed. Unless this is all some elaborate plot to worry an old cat.

After a few moments, Seam checks the keyring attached to the lining of a tattered coat. Running over each key with a careful finger, there is a noted absence. The keyring returns to its place.

Seam sits silently at the shop counter. This is quite a puzzle indeed.

Jevil could not have retrieved the key himself, and more to the point, anyone would have had to approach Seam to reach the piece. A sneaky hand wouldn’t be good enough either. This old joker still hasn’t lost that magic touch yet.

Seam begins to realize the power of this mysterious person, and it only bodes poorly for both fools.

Just who are they dealing with? What could they want?

All the ‘keep can do is wait until they approach again.

A broken cat, a lost jester, what does the world care for the lot of them? Time will move on regardless of their stories. Fear is a useless pain lost in the darkness. And yet, there is a dread of knotted fur, concern for an old friend.

Whatever will be, will be. One can only hope for some kindness on the way.


End file.
